1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and device for reinforcing a natural fingernail. The present invention is also directed to a method and device for reattaching or repairing broken or damaged fingernails.
2. State of the Art
Consumers value the appearance of smooth, nicely shaped fingernails. Many women, in particular, desire long fingernails having such an appearance that also look natural and blend effectively into the size and shape of the finger. Many individuals, however, simply cannot grow long nails or grow nails which are weak and break easily.
Various artificial nails have been proposed for use in strengthening, extending, and/or repairing fingernails. These artificial nails are commonly used to strengthen natural fingernails so as to reduce the possibility of breakage. Alternatively, the artificial nails are used to cover imperfections or breaks in the natural fingernails. Artificial fingernails known in the art can generally be classified into two categories: preformed nails that are applied onto the natural fingernail; and artificial fingernails formed by applying a liquid solution or an adhesive composition to the natural fingernail.
Generally, preformed (prefabricated) artificial nails are applied to the surfaces of natural fingernails. These preformed fingernails typically are made of acrylic, fiberglass, or plastic. Preformed nails, however, possess a number of shortcomings. Since they are not custom-made for every size and shape of finger, they can look unnatural or blend ineffectively into the fingers and hand, making them aesthetically unappealing. Additionally, because they are typically adhered to the exposed (top) portion of a natural nail, they tend to fall off or become dislodged fairly easily. This makes them particularly ineffective at strengthening or protecting the natural nail and necessitates constant replacement of the artificial nail.
Two major drawbacks of preformed artificial nails involve their method of application. When these products are adhesively applied onto the majority of the upper exposed surface of the natural nail, air pockets typically form between the artificial nail and the natural nail. These air pockets cause the artificial nail to lift off the surface of the natural nail. This can create discomfort and become aesthetically displeasing to the wearer. More significantly, if the artificial nail remains on the natural nail with air pockets captured therebetween, bacteria and fungus can collect in the air pockets, which can result in damage to the natural nail and/or cuticle. Where an artificial nail is adhered on the leading edge portion of the natural nail, it is difficult to get a smooth blend from the surface of the natural nail onto the plastic nail because a ridge is created where the artificial nail meets the natural nail. The formation of this ridge is particularly noticeable once the natural nail grows out and pushes the ridge away from the cuticle and to an area of the nail that is more visible.
The other category of artificial nails consists of forming an artificial nail in situ (directly on the nail) on the natural fingernail. Artificial nails that are formed in situ employ a form, usually made of plastic, around which the composition is applied and allowed to harden. A manicurist or beauty professional then applies a coating of adhesive to the top surface of a natural fingernail and to the top surface of a fingernail extension.
This type of formed artificial nail, however, also has a number of drawbacks. For example, formation of this type of artificial nail is time consuming and requires a skilled professional or a person having experience in such artificial nail formation methods. Because most artificial nails do not usually last longer than about a week, constant repeat visits to a cosmetician are required. Additionally, when an artificially formed nail breaks off or becomes damaged, the wearer must wait until a visit is scheduled with a cosmetician to repair or replace the artificial nail.
While the results obtained from forming an artificial nail are more aesthetically pleasing than those obtained with application of a preformed nail, a less than perfect integration between the hardened composition, the plastic form, and the natural fingernail nonetheless results from such a formation technique. This is due to the fact that the plastic form, which is usually placed on the tip of the natural nail during the formation process, does not absorb the adhesive and is not integrated into the hardened composition to become one piece. As a result, an integrated, whole nail is not created. Furthermore, if the plastic form comes off, the hardened composition remains, leaving what appears to be a half nail or a nail having two different thicknesses.
An even greater limitation results from the fact that the formed artificial nails are not generally hard enough to protect the natural nail from additional damage or from separating and falling off the natural nail. Thus, application of formed artificial nails does not adequately reinforce the natural nail so as to provide sufficient support to permit growth of long natural nails.
A general problem with the use of artificial nails, both preformed nails and those that are formed in situ, is that they thicken the natural nail significantly, making it obvious that the wearer has not grown her nails naturally. Use of artificial nails which are attached or adhered to the top surface of a natural fingernail can damage the top of the fingernail and/or make the fingernail brittle. Additionally, artificial nails are often difficult or impossible to apply when the user has enlarged, curved nails (i.e.,onychogryposis) or eggshell nails (i.e.,onychomalacia; soft, thin, white nails that curve down at the free edge of the nail).
A method and device for repairing broken or split fingernails, which does not rely on application of an artificial nail to the top surface of the natural fingernail, is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,595 issued Apr. 9, 1991 to Aylott ("Aylott"). The device of Aylott requires a support portion for positioning the device underneath a natural nail, a lip for butting the support portion up against the edge of the natural fingernail, and a handle portion attached to the support portion to manipulate the latter. Attachment of the device to the natural fingernail is effected by applying adhesive to the support portion, positioning the lip of the support portion under and up against the edge of the natural fingernail to secure the device thereto, and then removing the handle portion.
The method of Aylott, however, also has a number of shortcomings. The device of Aylott is formed to include three separate parts, that is, a handle portion, a support portion, and a forward surface which is separated from the support portion by a lip. This particular configuration requires specialized molds and, presumably, molding steps which make its production both expensive and time consuming. The configuration of the Aylott device also relies on a handle portion to manipulate and hold the device in place for adhesion to the natural fingernail. During use, however, the handle portion only provides pressure to the central portion of the device and does not provide consistent pressure on the sides of the device. As such, continuous pressure between the entirety of the device and natural fingernail surfaces is not achieved, potentially leaving portions of the device unattached and exposed. The method of Aylott is skill and time intensive since it requires multiple steps to perform. After attachment of the device to the fingernail, the handle portion must be separated from the support portion and the support portion must be shaped to a desired configuration prior to applying a filler material or a finish to the top of the natural fingernail. As with other artificial nails, the device of Aylott is not configured for convenient application to eggshell nails or enlarged, curved nails.
Thus, there still exists a need for a method of strengthening, reattaching, and repairing a natural nail which does not require extensive materials and skill to perform and which can be accomplished conveniently and inexpensively at a moments notice. A further need exists for a method and device that allows individuals that have difficulty in growing long, strong natural nails, which does not rely on the attachment of materials on the top surface of the natural fingernail and which permits the natural fingernail to grow without the assistance of materials or devices that detract from the natural look of the wearer's fingernails.